Princess Potter
by deathknighttimas
Summary: My response to Whitetigerwolf's Princess Potter challenge. Fem Harry is the Descendant of several Disney Princesses. Pairing . The Princesses are Belle,Ariel,Jane,Mulan,Megara,and Jasmine. Good Hades. Ginny,Ron,Malfoy,Molly bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Harriet Potter, Heiress of the Princesses **

_Parseltounge/mermish/Beast speech _

Songs

**Spells,and books, papers**

**( I do not own anything. This is based on the Princess Potter challenge made by Whitetigerwolf. There will be Songs. Very little Dumbledore bashing. Much Ron,Draco,Ginny,and Molly bashing )**

**The Fates' scissors break again,The Gods,and Ancestors out move Dumbledore. **

"Lord Hades ,the Fates are going to cutting the threads of your several great grandnephew's family the last of the Descendants of Hercules.",said Pain

"You need to hurry.",said Panic as rushing Hades out of the room to the Loom of Fate where the Fates were cutting a thread of a red haired woman , Hades several great grandniece in law. Before Hades could stop them Atropos tried to cut the thread of life for the last member of the Potter family when the scissors' blades rebound when they thread.

" First Ignotus ,Second his great great great great granddaughter Mulan ,and now his several great granddaughter. Oh well we will just try again in about ten years or so.",said Clotho

" I am going to ask about the fate of my grandniece.",said Hades

The fates formed a circle,and put the eye that they share in the middle. The eye rose up in the air.

"In ten years time precisely, her formless foe will return."

The eye shows a picture of a man with a face on the back of his head.

" A year after he will invoke his ancestor's legacy."

The eye now show a underground chamber with a very large snake in it.

"A long lost servant returns to his lord."

The eye shows a rat like man bowing to a man.

"A long forgotten tournament will test her heroic ancestry."

They eye shows a teenage girl facing a dragon ,then saving another teenager,and going in to a maze.

"The servant will take her blood to revive his master ,her foe."

The eye show a man rising from a cauldron.

"Her government will turn against her in the news of the return."

The eye shows a man with a bowler hat turning a way from her.

" The Foe will release her family's ancient foes to begin their monstrous rampage ."

The Eye show the Titans being freed,brutish Hun warrior ,snake like sorcerer,a couple of hunters,a African witch,and octopus woman rising from the ground .

"Either shall live while the other survives."

The Eye show the teenager fighting her foes.

Mean while at the Department of Mysteries a new prophecy is being recorded labeled. The Label surprised the Head Unspeakable who was there looking at the Prophecies to the point of a near heart attack .

**Told by the Fates **

**To Lord Hades, god of the Underworld**

**People involved :Harriet Jean Potter, You-Know-Who,The Titans, Shan-Yu,Jafar,Gaston Malfoy,Clayton,Queen La,and Ursula the sea witch.**

"Lord Hades,the Potter Family spirit council is meeting.",said Panic

"Pain,Panic I want you to go get Charon to go tell the Potter family spirit council to send a representative to Mt. Olympus with their decision. I am heading there my self. I also want you two watch the place that mortal wizard Albus Dumbledore wants to place her at.",shouted Hades

As Hades headed to Olympus the Potter family spirit council were beginning to get to business.

" The order of business is how are we going to take care of our family heiress if we are all dead.",said Ignotus Peverell-Fa the youngest brother that receive the cloak of invisibility from Hades himself.

"We must send a animal guardian.",said the member of the council that says that always talk about her children who are acupuncturists.

"We must send the swiftest.",said Ignotus' daughter

"No we must send the wisest.",said a half Greek descendant of Ignotus that was a Athenian who worship Athena,because the guardian is a owl.

"No send the craftiest.",said another holding a monkey statue

"Send Mushu.",said Mulan floating next to her husband Shang Li

"Why Mushu?",asked Ignotus while he had a twinkle in his eye.

"Because she will need a friend ,and a guiding force as she grow.",said Mulan

"We will send Mushu. Ah Charon,why are you here?",said Ignotus noticing the skeleton Charon walking in to the chamber.

"The gods on Olympus wants you to send a delegation to the council of gods to decided what to do about the care of Harriet Jean Potter your family heiress. I just push the boat,but if I were you I would tell Mushu to go find Pain ,and Panic as they scope out the house that the mortal wizard Dumbledore wants to put her at.",said Charon

"Thank you Charon. Now who will join me to Olympus.",said Ignotus.

"I will go.",said Belle Delacour nee Flamel granddaughter of the famous alchemist ,and Great granddaughter of Rowena Ravenclaw,and wife of Prince Adam Delacour of a small French castle.

"Honorable Ancestor I will like to go as well.",said Mulan

"I will go as well.",said Jane Clayton the wife of Tarzan Clayton the lord of the Apes ,and a Muggleborn witch(sorted in to Ravenclaw). Her granddaughter married Lilly Potter nee Evan's real father . Lilly was adopted when her birth parents were killed by Death eaters early in Voldemort's rise of terror. One of her daughters was Myrtle who was killed by Slytherin's monster during her very short school years.

"I will go to Mount Olympus.",said Jasmine wife of Aladdin of Agrabah

"I go. I haven't seen my in-laws since I was alive.",said Megara the wife of one of Greece's greatest,and strongest hero Hercules the son of Zeus,and Hera

"I will go as well,because I would like to talk to my Grandfather again.",said Ariel who married Belle's great grandson ,and also as born a mermaid. Her father King Triton is the son of Poseidon god of the sea who choose a merfolk form when he fell in love with Athena, a mermaid .

"Lets go.",said Ignotus as he lead the group to Mt. Olympus.

When the delegation arrived on Olympus there was a massive argument to who ,and where Harriet Potter to go to.

"She should be raised in Sparta. I will make sure she is ready to face this Lord Voldemort when he returns.",said Ares god of war.

"No she should be raised in Athens. I will teach her wisdom ,and knowledge she will need.",said Athena goddess of wisdom

"No in Atlantica where she will be loved ,be treated as a princess of the sea,and my own daughter.",said Poseidon god of the sea

"Hades you haven't made a argument for raising her in the Underworld. You are her honorary godfather ,and her first word.",said Zeus.  
Hades chuckled at the memory of the time that Hera,and Zeus borrowed Harriet for the traditional heir of Hercules' baby shower. Harriet saw Hades,and said,"Haaades" which as impressive of a couple of months old baby

" The Underworld is no place for a living child to grow up in ,and I think it would be wiser for her family's spiritual council to help us decide.",said Hades

"Zeus babe, the head of the Potter family spiritual council is here with six lovely babes.",said Hermes

"Ah welcome to Mt. Olympus members of the Potter family council. Megara is that you?",said Zeus

"My several great grandson is James Potter who is the father of Harriet.",said Megara

"What is your decision wise leader of Potter family council?",asked Hera

"We send her a animal guardian to where Dumbledore wants to send her to. The guardian will stay with her until the birth of the next heir of the family. We would like your decision ,and your advice to where should she live.",said Ignotus

"That is the argument that you walked in on.",said Zeus "Ares wants to raise her in Sparta. Athena wants to raise her in Athens. Even Poseidon wants to raise her in Atlantica."

"We would suggest the Potter manor,but it was destroyed by the dark lord's forces."said Ignotus

"If your family has House elves I know a couple of Athenian architects that can help design your family manor's remodeling.",said Hades

"Who are you thinking of brother?",asked Zeus

"Icarus,and his father Daedalus of Athens. I will give them life again to help redesign the Potter manor ,and teach Harriet architectures,and invention.",said Hades

"But who will raise her? Who will be her mother figure?",asked Hera while the six spirit women were having a private ,and came to agreement.

"With Lord Hades permission we would like to raise her.",said Jane Clayton nee Porter

"That would work. I am also going to assign Pain,and Panic to be assistants,and bodyguards for her.",said Hades "We should get going before Dumbledore makes one of the greatest mistakes of the millenium."

"I am going to Atlantica to speak to my son to tell him that there is a new heir to his throne. I will meet you at this Privet drive in case you need any help brother.",said Poseidon as he vanished in to a pillar of water.

"Lets go ladies.",said Hades after he gave new life in to the six women ,and flame ported them to Privet drive .

At Privet drive Professor Dumbledore was comforting Professor McGonagall about the deaths of two her favorite students. Then a flying motorcycle land with a Giant of a man on the bike holding a pink blanket wrapped bundle.

"Was there any trouble Hagrid?",asked Albus Dumbledore as Hagrid handed Professor Dumbledore the bundle.

"No sir. She fell asleep after trying to catch some stars while we flew here.",said Hagrid

"Are you sure that you want to leave her here? They are the worst sort of muggles that I have ever seen.",said McGonagall

"It is the only family she has left.",said Albus

"That is not true Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.",said a voice from the shadows.

"Who's there?",asked Hagrid as a large pillar of black fire appeared. When the fire disappeared Hades ,and the Harriet's female ancestors appeared .

"I am Lord Hades god of the underworld Honorary godfather to Harriet as well as be several great uncle. May I introduce Lady Mulan Fa one of the greatest Heroes of China , Lady Megara wife of Hercules,Lady Jasmine wife of Aladdin of Agrabah,Lady Belle Delacour nee Flamel grand daughter of Nicholas Flamel ,Lady Jane Clayton nee Porter wife of Lord Tarzan Clayton ,and Lady Ariel daughter of King Triton of Atlantica also my great grand niece. James Potter descended from Mulan,Megara,and Jasmine, where as Lilly is descended from Belle,Jane,and Ariel. ",said Hades as Pain,Panic ,and Mushu came out of the hedges.

After Harriet heard Hades' voice, she woke up and while struggling to get out of the bundle of blankets that she was in said,"Hades."

"I will calm her down.",said Hades taking the bundle in one arm, in his other hand a toy Cerberus appeared,and gave it to Harriet who then cooed at her new toy.

"So where would you want her to grew up at my lord?",asked McGonagall nervous that his answer would be the Underworld.

"At this moment the Ancestral Potter Manor is being reconstructed by an army of house elves,an army of skeletons,and nymphs. The Construction leaders is a father,and son pair of Athenian architects that have a connection to the Potter family.",said Hades as a Pillar of water appeared next to him.

"Brother ,I see that I am not late.",said Poseidon with a little red crab on his shoulder.

"Sebastian is that you?",asked Ariel to the crab on Poseidon's shoulder.

"Princess Ariel your alive. Your Father assigned me to watch,and advise Harriet.",said Sebastian.

"I take it that Harriet's female Ancestors will raise her.",said Dumbledore.

"Yes in the newly constructed Potter manor. All of the gods modified the wards to strengthen them against any death eaters,and with Ladies Belle,Ariel,and Jane the blood wards that Lilly constructed will also work as well.",explained Hades as he handed Harriet to Belle.

"I believe that every thing is accounted for tonight. I wish you all good night ,and good luck to Harriet.",said Dumbledore as the group from Hogwarts began to return to Hogwarts.

"Come on ladies let me take you to your new home. Pain ,and Panic you are assistants ,and bodyguards to Harriet.",said Hades as he open a portal to Potter Manor that was once the castle in the woods the first home of King Arthur Pendragon-Potter.

**Next Chapter Magical house hold items,Alchemists,and new rooms.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harriet Potter, Heiress of the Princesses **

_Parseltounge/mermish/Beast speech _

Songs

**Spells,and books, papers**

**( I do not own anything. This is based on the Princess Potter challenge made by Whitetigerwolf. FemHarryxHermionexDaphnexFle ur SiriusxBelle MegaraxArielxAmelia Bones JasminexMulan There will be Songs. Very little Dumbledore bashing. Much Ron,Draco,Ginny,and Molly bashing )**

**Magical House hold Items,Alchemists,and New rooms**

Hades' portal took them to a large Victorian style manor with a large expansive yard. The bushes where done in the style of the greatest members of the potter family including expanded family. There as ones of Aladdin,Shang Li,Mulan, the Sultan of Agrabah,Hercules,Ignotus Peverell,Tarzan,Prince Adam both forms ,King Arthur,and prince Eric to name a few. There was a large quidditch pitch in the back lawn as well as a large swimming pool,and a jungle gym set.

"Lets go inside to meet the architects of the remodeling of the manor. The landscaping was done by nymphs. The Manor was originally built on the order of King Arthur Pendragon-Potter. King Arthur took the last name of Potter during the magical training with Merlin. The land was originally the home of sir Ector, and sir Kay who both died in serves of their king. The original bricks were from the castle that once stood here.",explained Hades as he lead the ladies to the front door.

The doors of the manor opened showing the main entrance way. Their was a grand marble stair case with a pair of obsidian lions at both sides of the front stair case. There was a large magical painting on the wall on the stair case that show a young King Arthur pulling the sword from the stone. On the wall there were painting of members of the Potter family doing heroic acts. There was a pair of brown hair men. One looked dignified,and the other had a kind of had a look of a mad scientist to him.

"May I introduce Daedalus,and his son Icarus the designers of the manor's reconstruction, and tutors to Harriet in the fields of architecture,and engineering.",said Hades

"It is a pleasure to meet you.",said Daedalus shaking Belle's hand

"I have one last surprise for Belle. You many come in.",said Hades as a candle holder, a clock,a tea pot,and a chip tea cup hop into the room.

"Lumiere,Cogsworth,Mrs. Potts,and Chip is that you?",asked Belle as she bend down,and picked up the cup.

"Yes it use my dear. Lord Hades asked us if we would like to help you raise your granddaughter." ,said Mrs. Potts

"I have a question. Is the manor connected to the floo network?",asked Belle

"Yes it is. I really have to go.",said Hades as he handed Harriet to Ariel,and flamed out of the manor.

"I am going to put Harriet to bed,and then go to bed myself.",said Ariel as she walked up stairs,and to the door marked Harriet.

"I going to Floo my grandparents.",said Belle walking over to the fireplace pour some floo powder in to the fire."Flamel manor" then sticking her head in to the fire place.

Meanwhile at the Flamel manor in the master bedroom the ancient alchemist,and his wife were sleeping until there was a shout of "Grand-pere ,grand-mere, wake up it's me Belle." Which caused the alchemist to fall out of bed with a loud thud.

"Belle is that really you I thought you were dead.",said Nicholas Flamel as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Lord Hades resurrected myself,and a few others to raise our several great granddaughter Harriet Potter.",said Belle

"We will come over to where you are stay at for tea tomorrow.",said Perenelle.

"Okay see you tomorrow.",said Belle

As Belle was finishing up the conversation Daedalus was explaining about the themes of the room. Ariel's room is a land,and sea theme with a water bed,and an aquarium wall. Jasmines room is a replica of her room in the palace of Argabah. Mulan's room is a traditional Chinese theme with her families armor,and sword mounted on the wall. Megara's room is a ancient Greece theme room. Jane's room is a mixture of Victorian English style,and jungle tree house. Belle's room was a library bedroom with more bookshelves then dresser drawers. Harriet's room is a mixture of all of the other rooms, but with beds for Pain, Panic,and Sebastian.


End file.
